


Juuni Taisen | Sick_Experiments | [Au]

by Sick_Experiments



Category: Juuni Taisen vs Juuni Taisen, Zodiac Wars, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: Alterne Universe - Juuni Taisen, F/F, F/M, Gen, Juuni Taisen Au, Juuni Taisen Sick_Experiments Au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Experiments/pseuds/Sick_Experiments
Summary: An alternate universe based on the generation of the 2000s, starting in the future third world war. In China doctors and professional specialists discovered a very particular way to help your nation in the Military Skull organization





	1. Introduction more information

In this Alternate Universe, the story is based on the generation of the 2000s.

In all the anime, the manga and the literary novel of Juuni Taisen is constantly made wars. And in each country and continent, it finds the way to solve it. In China we find a very particular way, in the Military Skull organization.

 

The main protagonists are twenty-four people, most of them know them here.

Most of them are in a military organization by their will. In the organization some aspects related to the animal aspect, others can obtain their "wishes" and finally some of their skills that we already know. This organization helps warriors and criminals with whatever they want with one condition.

• What is that condition?

• Why the hell are you in this organization?

The organization has a clinical laboratory where there, begins the creations of the experiments.

[...]

A world where chaos never ends. A man asks how humanity can improve without being able to make a big change.  
He does not have the ability to alter or stop wars, but thanks to an old stranger he gave him a great idea.

\- "Why not change the original genetics of being human?"

[...]

"Question"

Who are the experiments?

_Warriors and Criminals_

To be an experiment in the organization, you have to have a disability or "rarity", even if they look the most normal. This type of disability varies in each character.There are three types of categories in which everyone can enter:

## • ◦ Birth ◦ •

In the category of birth is very noticeable, since you are born must have any relationship with any type of animal, that is, you would have to have features of animals or behavior that for people I called “wild”. For those who are in category, some call attention to take away their “little problem”. Others want to improve what life gave them. But for them, you have to make an exchange to be able to fulfill your wishes.

## • ◦ Fusion ◦ •

Most of the characters fall into this category, as I said before. You have to have a disability that can vary from a physical illness, trauma, phobia, deformity, philia, mental illness, symptoms or paraphilias among others. They are people who are physically normal , but, having a disability, the organization offers them treatment to “cure” it in exchange for something. If the test subjects accept, they will get the treatment but in some cases it can develop side effects.

## • ◦ Radiation ◦ •

Finally, the category of radiation is for those who have been in several wars in places where environmental pollution grows. This type of category is the most “wise” characters. Although the times in which even they themselves will not know what it would happen to them in the physical changes; also those who enter this category can get mental illnesses that gradually destroy their mind … the doctors selected from each team will help them to deal with their problem with a barter.

 


	2. Prologue?

 

_-¿Por qué no mejorar al ser humano ?._

\- ¿A qué quieres referirte? -La mujer comentó arreglando su bata blanca en un labotorio.

-Mejorar las capacidades de acuerdo con los requisitos y las necesidades del mismo ser humano. -Hizo una pausa la duda de esa mujer que observaba una de las ventanas del lugar.

-¿Crees que habrá alguien que quiera aceptar la propuesta ?.

Mientras la niña espera la cabeza del tablero, en una carpeta amarilla organiza y archiva algunos expertos.

-Por supuesto que habrá alguien !. Debemos comenzar con las sobras y luego usarlas con personas capacitadas.

El hombre elogió la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo, expresándose a sí mismo a todo su esplendor, para hablar de nuevo:

-Estaba pensando en las posibilidades que podría suceder si pudiéramos hacerlo.

Dudando de las creencias de su fiel compañero, no podía negar que la curiosidad llamó su atención.

-Uh ... bueno, ¿a qué te refieres con los restos? -Combinación de la afirmación con una simple pregunta.

-Personas que no son ... normales, que tienen algún tipo de "problema".

_-Qué tipo de problema"?_

-Algunas enfermedades, deformidad, síntoma, en caso de que se trate de una discapacidad. Este tipo de problemas se resolverán gracias al cambio ...- El pobre hombre fue interrumpido por su compañero, a quien le arrebató las palabras de la boca.

-Cambio de la genética original.

-¡Exacto!. Esa es la razón de nuestro contrato.

-¿Quieres continuar con las prácticas de las dos primeras guerras ?. -La mujer preguntó.

-Exactamente, aunque faltan dos objetivos.

-Uh ... ¿qué dos ?. -Aplica a la mujer, arreglando su peinado.

-Obtén a la gente que quiere estar aquí. Y el otro es que deben tener un "problema".

En la distancia se detienen los pasos, nuevamente siguiendo el acercamiento al laboratorio 001. Donde un chico con pelo corto, no pudo resistirse a escuchar la conversación.

-¡No te importan las personas, las conseguiré!

 ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I just want to clarify about the relationships of this alternate universe, relationships can be friendship, admiration or relationship of a couple.
> 
> (do not go crazy with the labels) :,v


End file.
